The Animagi Adults! And Percy
by Tarash
Summary: Sirius, Remus, Percy and Minerva have formed their own superhero team, defending Hogwarts from evil! It's very silly and should nto be taken seriously.
1. Episode 1

Deep, deep under Hogwarts lies a chamber, a very secret chamber. It's not The Chamber of Secrets, home of the now dead Basilisk. This secret chamber is the home of a superhero team, fighting evil and righting wrongs at Hogwarts. They call themselves the Animagi Adults (and Percy), for obvious reasons. At day, a professor at Hogwarts, a fugitive in hiding, an unemployed wizard and an assistant at the ministry of magic, but whenever there's a crime committed on the Hogwarts, they are Catwoman, Dogman, Wolfman and Head Boy, crime-fighters extraordinaire.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling, so does the name Head Boy. Other stuff probably belongs other people. The idea to make them superheroes was inspired by Basilisk, and her MST's. (check her profile if you want to know where she keeps them)  
  
I chose the Animagi Adults because all four are adults and animagi (alright, so Remus isn't, but he's a werewolf. Why I didn't make Peter a member? With some luck, you'll find out later.) except for Percy, who is in this fic because I needed someone younger than the rest. And he was Head Boy, that's a pretty superhero-like name.  
  
Animagi Adults (and Percy) part 1: Scarface   
  
Special Guest Villain: Harry Potter as Scarface  
  
It was a normal, regular day for our superheroes, Minerva was teaching a class at Hogwarts, Percy was doing his job at the Ministry and Remus and Sirius were sitting in their Secret Chamber (not to be confused the Chamber of Secrets) awaiting for innocent people to need their help. Unfortunately, no-one did. "Moony, I'm booooored." Sirius whined.  
  
Remus glared at his companion. "It's Wolfman now, if you insist in using a nickname. It's not the most original of superhero names, but I can live it. Dogman."  
  
Sirius growled. "Very funny, Wolfman. But I'm still bored. You've been going through those ads whole day, why aren't you enjoying being unemployed like me?"  
  
Remus sighed and put away the Daily Prophet. "Because I, unlike some people, do not enjoy living off other people for the rest of my life. We'll just have to wait for evil to make its filthy move."  
  
Just then, Minerva came hurrying in. "Remus, Sirius, crime afoot. The evil Scarface and his loyal helpers, the Redheads, are planning an evil scheme!"  
  
Sirius jumped up. "This calls for..." He ran behind a screen in a corner and changed into his superhero outfit, a pitch black robe, with a white D on his chest, with a black mask the shape of a dog. "Dogman! Fighting crime, defending good!"  
  
Remus shook his head and went to change as well, in a hairy grey robe with a blood red W on the front and a grey mask with big, pointy wolf ears "At least no-one will recognize me this way." He muttered, glad to be wearing the mask.  
  
Minerva had changed into her superhero outfit as well. It was a black robe, just like Sirius, but it was more obvious that the wearer was a woman. Unlike Sirius' robe however, this robe had a catty tail on the backside. The outfit had a silver C on the front, and her mask had cat ears, slightly smaller than Remus' ears. "Have we forgotten anything?" She asked the other two.  
  
"Well, we should probably call Percy, he might want to help us defeat Scarface." Remus said.  
  
"Good thinking, Wolfman! You do that, while Catwoman and I go and see what heinous plans Scarface is up to now." Sirius said, pointing to the fire- place. "Come Catwoman, to the Hogbrooms!" Sirius and Minerva ran to two brooms and flew out the door.  
  
Remus summoned Percy in the fire-place, and told him what was going on. Percy immediately Apparated (Oh, yes, it's possible to Apparate in the Secret Chamber. Convenient, no?) and changed into his Head Boy costume, a standard Hogwarts robe, with a big Head Boy badge on his chest, and the standard Hogwarts wizard hat that was made bigger to cover Percy's face.  
  
"Come, Wolfman, we must not dally here another second! Catwoman and Dogman may need our help!" Percy said, mounting his special Head Boy broom, Remus following on his.  
  
When the two joined Sirius and Minerva outside, they saw a huge machine standing next to the Hogwarts Lake. "Head Boy, go and see what's going on! Report to us when you've found the goal of this evil machine!" Sirius commanded.  
  
"Yes, Dogman! I shall report to you as soon as I can!" Percy sped off on his broom. When he reached the machine, he saw that some sort of tube was in the water, sucking out all the water. He walked around the machine, and found a young, attractive girl standing next to the door.  
  
"Oh, Head Boy! I'm ever so glad you and the other Animagi Adults came to help! I just know that some evil person is trying to suck out all the water of the great lake! You must put a stop to it, before all those poor Merpeople drown!" She cried out, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Percy beamed. "Of course, me, Dogman, Wolfman and Catwoman will stop Scarface from his dreadful plot. What's your name?"  
  
The girl blushed and smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger, I'm just an innocent Hogwarts student, having a walk on the grounds when I saw this."  
  
Percy nodded. "Have you tried opening the door?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I didn't dare to, in fear of getting caught."  
  
Percy smiled. "Well, nothing can happen to you with Head Boy here to protect you." He took out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora!" The door swung open, revealing a dimly lit hallway. "Follow me, fair Hermione, so we can uncover the secrets of this machine."  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. "Head Boy, why don't we try this door, over here?" She pointed to a door with 'Scarface HQ' on it."  
  
"Great Cauldron bottoms!" Percy cried out. "This must be the way to Scarface's Head Quarters! Stay behind me, and nothing will happen." Slowly, he opened the door, where he was met by the henchmen of Scarface, the Redheads who quickly knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Don't you guys think Per- Head Boy is staying away too long?" Remus said, after Percy had been gone for fifteen minutes.  
  
"Maybe he's doing some thorough research." Sirius suggested.  
  
Minerva looked doubtful. "I don't know, Head Boy is pretty quick when it comes to finding things out. I say we go after him."  
  
"Very well then. Come Animagi Adults, we must help our friend!" Sirius cried out and made his way to the machine. The three opened the same door as Percy and Hermione before and saw the Scarface HQ door standing open. They walked through, and saw Hermione, grinning evilly and Percy, hanging upside down from the ceiling, tied up above a aquarium with angry Grindylows in it, trying to reach Percy.  
  
"Oh no! The evil Scarface has captured Head Boy!" Minerva cried out. "We must save him!"  
  
"Not so fast, Animagi Adults." Came a voice behind them. It was Scarface himself, with his five henchmen and one henchwoman. "The door that I and my Redheads are blocking, is the only way out. You will never save your beloved Head Boy before the Grindylows get to him!" He laughed evilly. "Fred, pull the lever and lower Head Boy down!" Scarface commanded. One of the Redheads pulled a lever and slowly Head Boy was lowered to the aquarium. "Ha ha, you three are just in time to see Head Boy die. Redheads, attack them and tie them up, so I can do the same to them!" The Redheads attacked the Animagi Adults, who used their spells and fighting skills to ward the six Weasley children off.  
  
Soon, all six were lying on a heap, with Scarface paling. "Pull Head Boy up, Scarface, before we decide to attack you as well." Sirius threatened.  
  
Trembling, Scarface pulled the lever up and Head Boy was saved. Remus and Minerva helped him down. Percy turned to Hermione. "You were in this plot all along! I thought you were helping me." He was shocked.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I like my men on the bad side of the law, sorry Head Boy."  
  
Sirius turned to Scarface. "Why did you do it. Why did you try to pump all the water out the lake?"  
  
Scarface looked sad. "I hate the Lake! Ever since I was a fourth year, I despise it! It almost made me lose my best friends and helpers Ron and Hermione! Those Merpeople deserve to die, and the Giant Squid is an useless creature!" Scarface started sobbing and was comforted by Hermione.  
  
"Another crime is solved, thanks to the Animagi Adults!" Sirius cried, and struck a heroic pose, accompanied by Minerva, Percy and Remus.  
  
Later that day, Hit Wizards from the Law Enforcement Squad were called and they brought Scarface, Hermione and Redheads to Azkaban prison.  
  
And so, the day is saved, thanks to the Animagi Adults! 


	2. Episode 2

Deep, deep under Hogwarts lies a chamber, a very secret chamber. It's not The Chamber of Secrets, home of the now dead Basilisk. This secret chamber is the home of a superhero team, fighting evil and righting wrongs at Hogwarts. They call themselves the Animagi Adults (and Percy), for obvious reasons. At day, a professor at Hogwarts, a fugitive in hiding, an unemployed wizard and an assistant at the ministry of magic, but whenever there's a crime committed on the Hogwarts, they are Catwoman, Dogman, Wolfman and Head Boy, crime-fighters extraordinaire.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling, so does the name Head Boy. Other stuff probably belongs other people. The idea to make them superheroes was inspired by Basilisk, and her MST's. (check her profile if you want to know where she keeps them.  
  
Animagi Adults (and Percy) part 2: Lord Voldemort Special Guest Villain: Tom Riddle as Lord Voldemort  
  
Trouble was once again brewing at Hogwarts as a potion in the Potion's Master's cauldron. Reports of missing wands flooded the desk of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and he knew there was only one thing to do. He had to get the superheroes everyone could count on, the Animagi Adults (and Percy) to save the day. He went to the owlery and found the Special Animagi Owl, an unsuspicious looking brown owl. He wrote the message on a piece of parchment, tied it to the owl and waved it goodbye as it flew away.  
  
Little did the Headmaster know that the owl went only two stories lower, to the secret chamber of Hogwarts' very own team of superheroes, the Animagi Adults (and Percy). Since Minerva and Percy were at work, it was Sirius who found the note.  
  
"Dear Animagi Adults," it read. "Please help us. There is a sinister person at Hogwarts, who steals the wands from the students and some teachers. We are unable to defend ourselves! Hogwarts needs you to find this villain and bring him to justice! Signed, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards." Sirius has finished reading the note aloud, to his fellow superhero, Remus Lupin, who was sitting in a comfy chair.  
  
"Sirius, I don't think you're supposed to read out all the titles of everybody we get a letter from." Remus sighed.  
  
"It's in the letter, Remus. They wouldn't put it there if it wasn't important." Sirius threw the parchment in the fireplace. "You contact Percy, I'll get Minerva." And with that, Sirius hurried away.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the Animagi Adults (And Percy) were assembled in their secret chamber. "How could someone do such a horrible thing?" Minerva exclaimed.  
  
"To steal someone's wand is indeed a ghastly thing." Percy agreed. "We must bring this evil person to justice. We owe it to the poor people at Hogwarts."  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself, Percy." Sirius said. "To the Changing Screen!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "I still don't see why we have to dress up as idiots, can't we just defeat us in our normal robes."  
  
Sirius sighed. "We're SUPERHEROES, Remus, superheroes wear costumes, it's number two on the superhero checklist."  
  
Remus looked surprised. "What's number one then?"  
  
This time Percy rolled his eyes. "Everybody knows that. It's an alias, you can't be a superhero without an alias."  
  
Sirius coughed to get everybody's attention. "I said: 'To the Changing Screen!'" And with that, he went and changed into his superhero outfit, the black robe with his trademark white D on his chest and the dog-shaped mask on his head.  
  
Minerva followed with her black robe with catty tail and silver C, and a cat-shaped mask.  
  
Percy changed into the standard Hogwarts school robes, wearing an enlarged Head Boy badge on his chest and a wizard's hat to cover his face. "Come on Remus, get changed. We have to do this together."  
  
And so Remus changed into his grey robe with a bloodred W on the front and a wolf-shaped mask.  
  
Sirius looked cheerful. "Finally! Come on, Animagi Adults (And Percy), let's save Hogwarts! To the Hogbrooms!" He cried out, and led them to the four special brooms.  
  
Five minutes later, they landed on Albus' balcony. "Animagi Adults (And Percy)! I'm so relieved you're here!"  
  
Sirius shook hands with the worried Headmaster. "You have our word, Headmaster. We shall do our best to bring your wands back."  
  
Albus smiled. "Thank you." He turned to his desk. "This letter has just arrived, it's an anonymous threat from the wand-stealer. If we don't five him or her one million Galleons by midnight, he or she will blow up Hogwarts." He gave the letter to Sirius.  
  
"Hmm, interesting." Sirius studied the letter extensively. "From the handwriting I can conclude that the writer was male, aged 60 or up, is a Parseltongue and has a snake for a pet."  
  
Albus was amazed. "You can tell all that from his handwriting?"  
  
Sirius gave the letter back. "It's amazing what our writing tells about us, but that's not the most important thing. The wand-stealer is obviously on Hogwarts ground."  
  
Albus sat down on his chair in shock. "Dogman, are you sure?"  
  
Sirius nodded gravely. "I'm afraid I am, Headmaster. See, the letter head says 'From Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'"  
  
"Great parchment scrolls!" Percy cried out. "Dogman, are you saying that this villain isn't just a wand-stealer, but steals parchment as well? Is nothing safe for this kleptomaniac?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Head Boy. I suspect we will find our criminal in some sort of secret room, since no one knew that he is here."  
  
"You and your team may search the entire Hogwarts' grounds," Albus said. "You have my permission and I hope you find him!"  
  
And so the team searched the corridors of Hogwarts, using their special Hogglasses that allowed you to see through walls. Percy was the one who found the secret entrance, and crept in. "Lumos." He whispered and a light appeared. He heard something hiss and slither over the floor. "Who's there?" He asked, but then the mysterious creature has wrapped itself around him, and moved away from the entrance.  
  
A scream filled the halls and within seconds Dogman, Wolfman and Catwoman were standing at the secret entrance. "Head Boy! Head Boy! Can you hear me?" Minerva shouted.  
  
Sirius sighed. "He has been taken by the enemy. We must go after him and save him! I'll lead the way." And so the three followed each other in the darkness, using Lumos for some light." They walked for several minutes, until they saw a door. "This must be the door to our villain's lair!" Sirius hissed. He opened the door carefully and jumped out swiftly, the other two following suit.  
  
"Head Boy!" Minerva cried out. Then Sirius and Remus saw Percy as well. A large snake had wrapped itself around the scared Percy.  
  
"I see it didn't take you long to find your missing friend." A sneering voice said. The trio turned around, and saw three cloaked figures standing in the room. The Animagi Adults glared at their enemies. "Who are you three, and what do you want?" Sirius snarled.  
  
One of the cloaked figures stepped forwards and put down the hood and smiled. "Revenge, what else?" He said.  
  
The Animagi Adults were frozen with surprise, for the person was none other than Severus Snape! Minerva was the first to speak. "Severus, how could you betray us?"  
  
Severus smiled. "That's not my name anymore, I am now known as. Batman!" He cried out, swooping his cloaked dramatically.  
  
"Er. Severus, we went over this, you CAN'T be Batman, that'd be infringement of copyright and could very well land us in jail." Remus argued.  
  
Severus, or Batman as he wanted to be known, stuck out his tongue. "Jail, schmail. I'm glad I left you Animagi Adults! I have a better boss now." He pointed dramatically at the cloaked figure next to him. "And a better partner." He nodded to the other cloaked figure.  
  
"Yes! I too have joined the ranks of someone more worthy of my time." That cloaked figure hissed, throwing his hood back.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius cried out. "Not you as well? We thought you were dead, when you disappeared so many years ago!"  
  
Peter snorted. "I disappeared alright. I couldn't stay with you Animagi Adults any longer. Fighting crime, righting wrong, justice and all that. No, I'm still Ratman, but now I work for." Both Peter and Severus pointed dramatically at the cloaked figure in their midst. "Lord Voldemort Guy!" They cried out, while the cloaked figure took the hood down, and slapped them both.  
  
"Not Lord Voldemort Guy, you imbeciles!" He hissed. "It's Lord Voldemort: Evil Villain, and Mastermind!"  
  
"But sir, that's so long! Lord Voldemort Guy is well, catchier!" Peter whined. Lord Voldemort: Evil Villain and Mastermind glared at him.  
  
"That's how you recognise true evil! By its name!" Lord Voldemort: EV&M hissed. He glared at the Animagi Adults. "Welcome to my lair, you come in, but you won't come out! Mwuhahahaha!" He laughed diabolically. "Batman, Ratman, capture them!" Immediately, Severus and Peter ran forward.  
  
"Wait!" Sirius cried out and the two stopped. "What's your evil plan? Why did you steal every wand in Hogwarts?"  
  
Lord Voldemort: EV&M grinned. "To make my super powerful combined wand of course! I have made a huge wand, and combined all the magic from the wands I stole in it! It's force is too powerful to be resisted, I shall be ruler of the Wizard World once again!" He laughed evilly once again. "Ratman, reveal the SuperMagicWandCombination 3000!" Peter pushed something hidden under a cloak from the shadows and removed the cloak, revealing a wand, 10 times the size of a normal wizard wand. "Allow me to demonstrate its gruesome power. Batman, tie Head Boy to that rock over there." Lord Voldemort: EV&M commanded. Severus obeyed, and tied Percy to a rock. "Batman, step away, I will now cast a spell at Percy that, with a normal wand, would give a bloody nose, but now it will kill him!" Lord Voldemort: EV&M aimed at Percy.  
  
Suddenly, Minerva leaped forward and pushed Lord Voldemort: EV&M. The spell now hit a wall and had no effect.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Catwoman!" Lord Voldemort: EV&M hissed. "Batman, Ratman, Get her, and her little doggies to!" He grinned at his joke, though that quickly stopped when Sirius, Remus and Minerva kicked Severus' and Peter's ass. The two were now an unconscious heap. Lord Voldemort: EV&M paled. "You will not dispose of me that easily! I still have my SuperMagicWandCombination 3000! Knockthemoutius!" He yelled, aiming at the Animagi Adults. Being superheroes, they had the agility to avoid the spell and surrounded Lord Voldemort: EV&M.  
  
"Give it up, Lord Voldemort, you will never defeat us!" Sirius said triumphantly.  
  
Lord Voldemort: EV&M raised his hands. "I know when I'm defeated. But I'll be back, I swear! This isn't the last of me!" He threatened, while Remus untied Percy from the rock.  
  
"Another crime is solved, thanks to the Animagi Adults (And Percy)!" Sirius cried, and struck a heroic pose, accompanied by Minerva, Percy and Remus.  
  
Later that day, Hit Wizards from the Law Enforcement Squad were called and they brought Lord Voldemort: Evil Villain and Mastermind, Peter and Severus to Azkaban prison.  
  
And so, the day is saved, thanks to the Animagi Adults (And Percy)!  
AN: There, hope that explained why Peter wasn't involved. He used to be, but chose the path of evil! (shakes head) Bad, bad Peter! And poor Severus, for wanting a suitable name that was already taken. Oh well, Ratman and Batman, sounds like a great name for a duo, doesn't it? 


End file.
